cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Evancartoonist
Sysop You'd have to talk to Snow about that, I don't have bureaucratic privileges. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 07:48, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :I've given you rollback rights, as a possible precursor to being a Sysop. I have no immediate plans for more Sysops, but that will probably change. --Snow93(talk) 19:36, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Asshead He's a retard from way back who apparently doesn't have any life to speak of and concentrates on "destroying" the Wiki and threatening me with varying amounts of military hardware he saw on the Military Channel. A textbook example of an idiot, if you wish. He was banned from all of Wikia a while ago. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 10:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC) StrategyWikis CNC pages Try editing the Command and Conquer pages here http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Command_%26_Conquer_3:_Kane%27s_Wrath. Editing templates When a template is included in a page, a link s included at the bottom of the page. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:54, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Concept Art Images yes I can sorry about that I did not know how to upload them from the site or how to assign them to articles so I just saved them to my desktop, but here is the site source: http://www.ea.com/redalert/media.jsp#artwork. If you can help me add these images to their respective articles it will be greatly appreciated. Dirtyrooster 00:46, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Red Alert Those are RA2 versions of the articles. Read them and compare to the Tiberian ones. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 07:21, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, let me explain the whole "universes" thing. There are three main universes in the C&C cannon. The "Tiberium" one, Consisting of Red Alert (Aftermath & Counterstike), Tiberian Dawn (Covert Operations), Tiberian Sun (Firestorm), Tiberium Wars (Kane's Wrath), and the unreleased Tiberium. Then there is the "Red Alert 2" universe. It consists of Red Alert (Aftermath & Counterstike), Red Alert 2 (Yuri's Revenge), and the unreleased Red Alert 3. Note that Red Alert is in both universes which is why you will see near duplicate articles for them. Lastly there is the "Generals" universe, consisting of Generals (Zero Hour). So the articles prefixed with RA2 are referring to the Red Alert 2 universe, not just the game.--DarkMastero 20:41, 18 June 2008 (UTC) We-elllll.... We-elllll....I used a pretty low-end comp when I took those screenshots. Putting the detail to really high would have really messed up my comp. But I got a new laptop that can handle it, so I can take better pics if ya want. Thanks for the advice! :) Cw 18:17, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Sysopness Ask Mikael Grizzly. Seriously :-p (He's now a Bureaucrat) --Snow93(talk) 19:30, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Megavolt I noticed you've redirected the Megavolt article to this one. I don't know why you did it (I don't follow the production of RA3 that closely, so I wouldn't know if it exists at all), but at the bottom of the page, there's a redirect to Megavolt, which (of course) redirect back to Tesla trooper. I would appreciate any information that you relay back to me. AthCom 09:29, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. Congratulations! Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor even though you are not an admin. Oh by the way I think you will be needing this metal. The USA, GDI and allied forces have recognize this and reward you with this Medal and also dont add your fan fiction to the articles because that Fanon is only at the Command and Conquer Fanon Wiki which I suggested. (Saffy Nurbs 07:19, 10 October 2008 (UTC)) Help Hi here is a secret I don't like being the lone editor here so can you please help? Thank You.(Saffy Nurbs 00:24, 18 December 2008 (UTC)) We could use your help here sir.(Saffy Nurbs 09:22, 11 January 2009 (UTC)) Seriously why ask User:KyleH on becoming an admin here? He'll put you as an admin but mikael will ignore your edits on his talkpage.(Saffy Nurbs 01:15, 26 February 2009 (UTC)) We really need your help here sir this wiki is starting to become desolate again.(Saffy Nurbs 20:27, 5 March 2009 (UTC)) our new Quotes template We now have a quotes template and you can replace the old one with our new Template:Quote/doc template. Just read the instructions on the page to know how to use.(Saffy Nurbs 00:32, 7 March 2009 (UTC)) You could help replace the old quotes like this one: "Next time I drive Tank Okay?" :Conscript with new ones like this: Try replacing the quotes on many pages because we got a new Template:Quote.(Saffy Nurbs 02:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC)) Where are you? We need your help so badly to edit the pages in the Category:Stubs Category.(Saffy Nurbs 02:46, 31 March 2009 (UTC)) Help Help Help WHERE ARE YOU?!! WE NEED YOUR HELP SO BADLY THIS WIKI IS STARTING TO BECOME DESOLATE AGAIN!(Saffy Nurbs 00:14, 8 April 2009 (UTC)) We need your help here sir. We could use more edits from you please.(Saffy Nurbs 20:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC)) WHERE ARE YOU? WE NEED YOUR HELP SO BADLY THAT THIs WIKI IS STARTING TO BECOME ABANDONED AGAIN! I CANT CLEANUP THE WIKI ALONE AND WE NEED YOUR HELP!(Saffy Nurbs 05:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC)) Dear Evancartoonist, my name is Armin Becker, I am a student of Japanese studies in Leipzig, Germany, and currently enrolled in a course about Japan and images about Japan for which I would like to use one images you uploaded from the above mentioned wikia page. I am not sure if I am allowed to use those images. Because of that I want to ask you, if you are the person with the rights to distribute the images, for your permission. If you are not the persons I should write to, you can skip the next part, where I will explain my purpose in detail. In this case, I would like to ask you to send me an email address of someone, who can help me. Many thanks in advance. (start: skip-able part) The image I would like to use is the following one of concept art of an anti-infantry-infantry units of red alert 3. Imperial Warrior (http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/File:RA3_ImperialWarrior2_cropped1.jpg) In our seminar we created a so called “mahara” page, which basically is kind of a wikipedia page with different participants trying to create and display content about a certain topic. Its not very different to a wiki-page beside different layouts. I wrote a text about how the different fractions are displayed and what kind of stereotypical images are used (for example the name “peacekeeper” for western police forces or the Japanese troops having (old fashioned) katana unleashing (with modern technology) energy). Up until now the content of our “mahara” page are not online and only visible to the participants. Our professor would like to put the page online in order for other people to see the content. For this reason I would like to ask, if I am allowed to use the above mentioned concept art picture with references to the wikia page or another source. (end: skip-able part) Many thanks in advance Best regards Armin Becker